Starting Over
by Joan the demigod wizard
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a big fight late one night. Blaine leaves, to take a drive to try to clear his head. He gets a text, checks it, not paying attention to the road, and gets hit by an 18-wheeler. It's rated T, just cause I'm worried dark this might get.
1. Chapter 1

STARTING OVER  
CHAPTER 1:  
The Moment It Happened  
By: Joan the Demigod Wizard

A/N/: Okay, so I have been watching WAY too many clips of GLEE on youtube. I have also been reading WAY too many fan fics of GLEE as well. WAIT! . . . Can that happen? Too much of GLEE? . . . . HELL TO THE NO!  
But any ways . . . This is my first ever GLEE fic! YAY ME! I just love Kurt and Blaine together! I really do! They are like my favorite pair! Hince why my first fic is going to be about them. But its kinda AU.

And thank you for even clinking on the link, and even reading through this LONG A/N/. Any reviews are accepted. I don't care if you flame me, but please put something in that could help me make this story better. Thanks again!

Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a HUGE fight in the middle of the night. Blaine leaves the apartment to clear his head. He gets a text from Kurt, and isn't paying attention to the road. His car gets hit by an 18 wheeler…

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I AM MAKING NO MONEY FROM THIS EITHER! THIS IS ONLY FOR FUN! FOX OWNS GLEE! AND ANY SONGS THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THIS FIC BELONG TO THE SINGERS AND WRITERS!

That is all, and now, on with the show . . . errr … I mean on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaine was driving, trying to calm down and clear his head. He had a huge fight with Kurt. The words the two had yelled at each other were still slamming against the inside of his skull.

~FLASHBACK~

_"Going out again?!" Kurt spat out, not even looking up from the book he was "reading"._  
_"Yes," Blaine said, with his hand on the door knob. "I already told you about this. I'm finally able to play my own songs." He let go of the door knob, turned and faced Kurt. "Why can't you be happy for me?" He asked with a sigh._

_I am happy for you Blaine." Kurt said, as he put down the book (not even marking his page). "I just don't trust -" _

_"Oh not this again!" Blaine yelled as he threw his hands up. "What the hell do I have to do in order for you to trust me again? It was one slip up, so many years ago!"_

_Kurt slammed the book on to the coffee table and shot Blaine with on of his 'Ice Queen' glares. "I wasn't meaning you." He said, his voice lower than normal. "I was talking about Mike damn it!"_

_Blaine stalked over to his husband, a glare on his own face. "And I have told you I don't know how many times now, MIKE IS JUST HELPING ME GET A START ON THE CAREER I WANT!" The last 13 words were yelled nearly at the top of his voice. _

_Kurt's face went from dark pink to pale, and back to very dark red. He switched from his 'Ice Queen' glare to his 'Kurt Hummel's death glare". But Blaine didn't even flinch. He was use to those kind of looks by then._

_"YOU DON'T FUCKING TRUST ME!" Blaine yelled, knocking the book off of the table. He took several deep breaths. "I'm going to take a drive." Kurt had never heard his voice so low before. (And he couldn't help but think that if they weren't fighting, he would be really turned on right then.) "I'll be back when I know I can talk to you without yelling." The same tone in his voice._

_Blaine stalked over to the door, and pulled it opened. Just before he slammed it shut behind himself, Kurt yelled "I FUCKING HATE YOU BLAINE ANDERSON!"_

~END FLASHBACK~

He shook his head as he turned a corner. He had no idea where he was going, But that wasn't the point. He had been out driving for over an hour already. His phone chimed. Without looking at it, he knew who it was. For a moment he thought about ignoring it. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. Without taking his eyes from the road, he grabbed his phone and opened the newest text.

**From Kurt, To Blaine:**  
**Please come home B. I'm sorry for everything I said. I don't want to fight with you anymore. **  
**I love you! **  
**K~**

Blaine gave a little sigh as he read the text. He wasn't as pissed as he had been at first. And he was sorry for what he had said as well. He started writing a text back.

**From Blaine, To Kurt:**  
**I'm on my way now K. I shouldn't have said any of those words I said. I'm so sorry. **  
**I love you so much!**  
**See you soon!**  
**B**

He glanced at the light and saw it was green. He looked back down at his phone, to make sure the message was sent. When he looked back up, the traffic light was red, but there was no way he could stop. He quickly looked to his left and saw an 18 wheeler coming towards him. He tried to swerve to get out of the way, but in the end that only made the crash worse.

His last thought before he was knocked out was I love you Kurt Hummel!


	2. Worst news

STARTING OVER  
CHAPTER TWO:  
The Third Time Kurt Got The Worse News In His Life

Kurt was sitting on their couch in their apartment, staring at his phone. It had been over an hour since he gotten Blaine's text. And yet his lover still wasn't home. That had him worried. But he wasn't sure what to do. He tried texting him three more times. But each time, he never got a reply. Now he was scared. He stood up, rubbed his hands on his pants and started pacing the apartment.

*Come on B, baby. Please text me. Or call me. Something! Please?* He thought.

He looked towards the front door, sighed when Blaine didn't walk through it, smiling. He then looked at his phone and jumped when it began to ring. It wasn't Blaine's ring tone, but he didn't care right then.

"Hello?" He said. "Blaine, baby?"

"Is this Kurt Hummel?"

A cold chill went down his spin and settled in the pit of his gut with those four simple words. He knew nothing good would come after them. But he also knew he had to answer.

"Yes, I'm Kurt Hummel."

He gave a quick pray that it wasn't about his dad.

"Mr. Hummel, our paramedics brought in a …" There was a pause, and sounded like paper being shifted around. "A Mr. Blaine Anderson. He had you listed as an emergency contact."

"Oh my God." Kurt said as a hand covered his mouth. "What…What hospital are you at? I'll be right over!"

"Mr. Anderson is at Saint Mary's, Mr. Hummel."

"I'll be in less than ten minutes." He hung up the phone and raced to the front door. He grabbed the first coat his hand touched as he slipped into a pair of shoes. He didn't realize he had grabbed one of Blaine's coats until he was outside and hailing a cab.

For once the cabs didn't seem to be against him, and one stopped. He got in, and told the cabbie where he needed to go. "And there's a $50.00 tip if you get me there in less than ten minutes." Kurt added. That got the cabbie's attention. He nodded, put the flag down and sped off. Kurt kept tapping his foot, folding and unfolding his hands as he stared out the window.

Please be okay Blaine. Please! I wouldn't be able to take it if our last words were words of hate. I love you so much! Those words kept running through his mind.

In seven minutes they were in front of Saint Mary's hospital. Kurt paid his fair and then threw in an extra 50, like he had said he would do. And before the cabbie could say "Thanks man", Kurt was sprinting into the building.

He looked around, saw a nurse, and rushed over. "I got a call. I'm Kurt Hummel. Someone called me and told me … told me that my … my boyfriend is here." His voice choked up on him a few times. He took a couple of deep breaths as he pulled the coat closer around him and he fought the tears back for the moment.

"One moment sir." The nurse said.

She picked up a phone, made a call and spoke for a very short time. But Kurt didn't care what she was saying into the telephone. None of it matter until he could see Blaine with his own eyes and hold him again.

God! Blaine I'm so sorry! Please be okay babe. The thought flew around his mind like a bird hitting a window.

He shook his head and wiped a tear away as he took a deep shaky breath. He was just about to ask the nurse what was taking so long, when someone walked out of some doors and looked at Kurt.

"Mr. Hummel?" The male asked.

He quickly lifted his head and stood up from the chair. "Yes, I'm Kurt Hummel. Can you tell me anything about Blaine Anderson? Please? Oh God! Tell me he isn't dead!" Tears started falling again.

"Mr. Hummel, if you would let me get a word in. I might be able to tell you a few things about Mr. Anderson." The other male said, as he watched the shorter male in front of him. "First of all, he is alive." Kurt gasped and covered his mouth. "He is still in surgery. He was in a pretty bad car accident. Once he is out of surgery, he'll have to recover a bit

"Thank you …" Kurt paused. He just realized that he didn't even know the person's name. "Uhhh, what's your name?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you to begin with. I'm Doctor Noah Brings."

"Thank you Doctor Brings. I'll be right over there," He pointed to the chair he had been in before. "Just waiting for you to come back."

_**(A/N/: So . . . . what does everyone think of this fic? Should I go on? Because I'm not sure. I mean I have ideas for how I want to this pan out, but I'm not sure right now. So any and all feed back would be AWESOME! Thanks everyone!)**_


	3. Waiting

STARTING OVER

CHAPTER 3: Waiting

A/N/: I just got to say that I never got so much love for a story I posted on here. It's crazy. Every time I get an Email, I hope it's from FFN telling me someone fav me or this story, or gave a review. I can't even call out the people who gave me reviews by name, but you know who you are. And totally the one who gave me my first review . . . I FREAKING LUV YOU!

Okay, enough of that, huh? Moving on. I just have to say this, Blaine isn't going to die, and he'll have MOST of his memory. He'll have the important parts. That's all I can say here!

DISCLAIMER: Look at Chapter 1. Still the same.

SUMMARY: Kurt and Blaine have a late night fight, Blaine leaves to take a drive to cool off and clear his mind. He gets a text from Kurt, reads it, check the traffic light, sends one back, looks at traffic light and sees it changed to red. But he doesn't have time to stop. An 18 wheeler hits him.

Kurt tried to stay in those ungodly things people tried to pass off as chairs. He lasted an hour in them. Then the next half of an hour he was leaning against a wall, one foot up on the wall, with his arms crossed his chest. He was hoping that he stared at the door long enough someone would come out of it and give him some kind of news. That didn't happen. After 30 minutes, he couldn't stand it anymore. He started pacing the room, running his hands through his hair. For once he didn't care how much he messed up his hair.

He sighed but looked up when he heard footsteps. But it wasn't a doctor. It was the same nurse that had brought him two other cups of coffee. She held out another cup and Kurt took it, giving her a nod in thanks. She left, heading back through the doors.

*This is all my fault.* Kurt told himself, as he took a drink. *I should have just told him in the message that he didn't have to reply. He just needed to come home.* Many more thoughts kept running through his head. *Oh God. Blaine! Please just live through this.*

He sat down his cup, and wiped away the tears as he shook his head. He couldn't believe something like this could happen to him. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Blaine. He didn't want any more bad things to happen to him either. But Blaine was more important. He always had been.

"Dammit!" He muttered, wiping his eyes again. He had already emptied out one box of tissues. He started pacing the room again, having nothing else to do right then.

He finally stopped pacing and just fell into a chair. He didn't care how wrinkled his shirt or pants were. He didn't care that his socks didn't match his clothing. And he really didn't care about his hair. None of it mattered. Not when he didn't know if Blaine was going to live or not.

Not even five minutes sitting in the chair, Kurt was up again and pacing. He couldn't stand being still right then. He heard the doors open again, and spun around on his heels. What he saw was not something Kurt ever wanted to see. There was doctor standing in the same room as him, wearing green scrubs, with blood on them.

Kurt Hummel thought of the worst right away. Blaine Anderson had died. And it was all his fault. He covered his mouth as the tears started to flow. *How can I still have tears?* He found himself wondering, as the doctor walked over.

"Mr. Hummel?" She asked. "I'm Doctor Annie Borders."

He just nodded his head. He had thought of everything he was going to say when a doctor finally came up to him. But right then, in that moment everything left his mind. None of those words would have mattered anyway. Not if his Blaine was gone for ever.

"Is he alive?" He bearly got out above a whisper.

"Yes he is."

"Thank you God!"

"But Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson did have a lot of injuries. I would like to go over them with you. If you think you can handle it."

"DR. Borders. As long as he is alive, and remembers who I am and what we have shared together, I'll be fine." Kurt said, with more tears flowing down his cheeks.

She pointed to a couple of chars, and with her help he sat down. She reached over, grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to him. Kurt took them, sat the box in his lap and stared at the doctor, waiting to hear the rest of the news.

"Mr. Hummel, I should say right away that it was touch and go for a little bit in there. But he is stable now, and is in a room of his own. He is resting."

"When can I see him?" Kurt asked with a hic up in his voice.

"When we are done talking here, I'll show you to his room. Is that okay Mr. Hummel?"

He nodded as he took in a shaky breath. He waited for DR. Borders to finish, again.

"Most of his injuries are on the left side of his body. But that is expected since that was the side the truck hit him. His femur is shattered. He has a black eye and his nose is broken. That happened because of the air bag. His left shoulder is dislocated as well. We believe that was because of the seatbelt. He also has three broken ribs, on his right side, from the seatbelt. But luck seemed to be on his side a little bit tonight. Even with broken ribs, he didn't puncture his lungs. Lastly he has a concussion."

Kurt just sat there, staring at the woman in front of him, as she spoke. He was trying to take it all in. But it was so much to think about. Finally he was able to find his voice. "How long is he going to be in here?"

"Depending on how long it takes him to heal Mr. Hummel. Would you like to see him now?"

"Please?"

"Follow me then please Mr. Hummel. Please remember that he is under some very strong pain meds right now." She held open the door for him and led him down the hallway. "I don't think he has even woken up yet. Also, please remember that we don't know the full extence of the damage he may or may not have from the concussion."

"Anything else?" He asked weakly, as they stopped outside a door.

"Not from me." She lead him, and checked on Blaine while she was in there. "If he wakes up, or anything happens. Just push this button and someone will come in."

"Thank you Doctor Borders." Kurt said,

He sat in Blaine's room, staring at his boyfriend. 'This is all my fault.' He thought, wiping away a couple of tears. 'I started the fight.'

"I'm so sorry Blaine babe." His voice cracked. "I shouldn't have said of those things." He picked up the other's hand, rubbing his thumb across the knuckles. "I love you so much. I don't want to see you in…" His voice broke then.

Not having the courage to go on, he simply bent his head and kissed Blaine's knuckles. He could have sworn he felt the fingers move. But when he looked at them, he couldn't tell if they really had or not.

"Please babe, wake up." He whispered. His voice thick with tears.

He took a few deep breaths, as he laid the hand carefully on the bed. There was one thing he knew he could do right then. He figured it might wake Blaine up. And he didn't have any other ideas. He straightened his back, took one more deep breath and started singing.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment at arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly

Into the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise."

He managed to finish the last word of the song, before he finally broke down. With tears streaming down his face, Kurt bent his head, as he gently took Blaine's hand in his own, and sobbed.

With his head bent, and his eyes closed, he couldn't see that Blaine had awoken then. The darker male slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times before his eyes were use to the light again. He looked around, trying not to move around too much. He looked down at his hand and managed a small smile when he saw Kurt there. But just as quickly as that smile appared on his lips, it was gone. He could tell Kurt was crying just from the way his shoulders shook.


	4. Blaine wakes up!

STARTING OVER

A KLAINE STORY

CHAPTER 4

A/N/: I know I left you guys with a MAJOR cliffie. And you know what? I'M NOT SORRY! LOL! How else do you think I'll know that people will keep coming back for more? Anyways, not a long AN this time. Got to get on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: Check Chapter 1, nothing has changed.

Summary: Kurt and Blaine had a big fight late at night. Blaine leaves, to clear his head. He isn't really paying full attention to the road, and gets hit by an 18 wheeler.

AND NOW HE IS AWAKE!

"Love?" He chocked out. Blaine cleared his throat and tried again. "Kurt hun?"

Kurt lifted his head at the first word. He couldn't believe it. His boyfriend, the love of his life was awake. He leaned over slightly, and kissed his forehead.

"Oh babe!" He whispered, not letting go of his hand. He still had tears on his cheeks, but he didn't care. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried. I didn't want to think of what would happen if you didn't wake up." He used his free hand and wiped away some of the tears.

"Where am I?" Blaine managed to get out. "What happened?"

Kurt was surprised, to say the least. The doctor hadn't said anything about Blaine having memory loss. 'God help me.' He thought as he took a deep breath.

"What do you remember last?" He tried to not get too hopeful.

"I was running late for my gig tonight." The dark haired male paused, as he thought. "Then there's darkness. And the next thing I can recall is a large truck coming towards me, then more darkness, and then I wake up here."

"Oh babe." Kurt got up and gave Blaine a sweet, soft, short kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a nurse. I should let them know you're awake."

It didn't take him long to find a nurse. Once he explained that Blaine had woken up, the nurse nodded once and walked off quickly in search of Dr. Borders. Kurt walked back into his boyfriend's room, and sat in his spot again. It only took a few minutes before Dr. Borders came in with a nurse behind him.

"Hello Mr. Anderson." He said, walking over and standing on the other side of the bed. "I'm glad to see you are awake now."

Blaine nodded his head as he squeezed Kurt's hand. The pale male didn't even mind. He gently placed his other hand on top of Blaine's and looked at the doctor. He was still scared to hear whatever news the doctor might have. He feared it was going to be all bad news. But he kept all those thoughts to himself. He knew he needed to be strong right then.

"What's the news, sir?" Blaine asked, staring at the doctor.

"Well Mr. Anderson,"

"Please, call me Blaine."

"Very well, Blaine." Dr. Borders said. "You are out of the woods, for the most part." Kurt raised an eyebrow at the last two words. But he didn't say anything. "Your femur was shattered. We had to go in and see what we could fix." Blaine gasped, lifted the blanket and looked at his leg. But it was already in a cast. Dr. Borders smiled and went on. "We were able to save all of the bone, but we had to put in a few screws to hold it together." Blaine looked over at Kurt. He felt ready to cry. Kurt reached up and cupped the side of his face. "You have three broken ribs, but they missed your lungs. We taped them up. We fixed your nose, since it was broken from the airbag." He added the last part when he saw the look of confusion on the younger male's face. "We also put your shoulder back in place."

Blaine was surprised, to say the least. He didn't even want to think of how everything happened. When he did, his head would hurt. And he didn't want that happening.

"Dr. Borders," Kurt said, as he licked his lips and looked up at the older male. "How long will Blaine have to stay here?"

"Four days, at least Mr. Hummel."

"Please, call me Kurt."

He nodded and looked at the young couple. "If there is anything else…"

Yes, there is doctor." Kurt said, as he stood up, smoothing out his shirt. "Could I have a word with you out in the hall? Just for a moment."

Dr. Borders nodded and the three walked out. The nurse walked off, heading back to her station. The doctor looked at Kurt, and waited for the pale male to say something.

"Sir," He started and then sighed. "I was talking to Blaine before I went and found a nurse. He said there were moments he couldn't remember. Is that normal? I mean, he said he remembered being late for his gig, and then nothing, then being hit by the truck, and then nothing again." Kurt looked down at his feet and sighed. He slowly looked back up. "I guess what I'm trying to get at is, is Blaine going to be okay?"

"This some times happens when someone hits their head hard." Dr. Borders said, looking Kurt in the eyes. "Each case is different. He could regain those memories in a couple of hours, days, weeks or even years. Or he might never regain them. There is no sure way to judge it Kurt."

Kurt nodded as he headed back into Blaine's room. He didn't know what the future might hold for them, but he knew that no matter what, he would be by Blaine's side through it all.


	5. Just A Quick Note

Hey guys! Third chapter today... Are pigs flying now? Just kidding. But something was brought to my attention. It would see in the first chapter I had said Kurt and Blaine were married. And then in later chapters, I said they were boyfriends.

Let me clear this up now. I meant for them to be boyfriends at this point. Sorry for the mix up! Love you all!

I hope you all like the chapters! Keep the reviews coming.


End file.
